Tia's Wing's Of Hope
by Jackeline-xxx-Jackie
Summary: Microice feels frustrated at being called useless on the team. He plans to leave but when he meets the captain of a 'rookie' football team, Tia...
1. Summaries First!

Galactik Football Fanfiction

Micro-Ice has been felling pent up frustration about being called useless on the team, especially with D'Jok and Sinned stealing the spotlight. He thinks that maybe, it would be in his best interests to just quit the team and football.

The next day, however, Archie suddenly plans a friendly match with a 'rookie' football team, The Shillah Crows. Micro-Ice meets the Captain of the new team, Tia. The beautiful silver rose among thorns.

Pairings: Main!Micro-Ice x Tia, D'Jok x Tia, Sinned x Tia, Rocket x Tia

Prologue (part 1)

The Snow Kids listen to the Akillian news. D'Jok and Sinned were featured as usual, but Micro-Ice was left out in the pictures. Thran tries to encourage him but Micro-Ice sulks unhappily. D'Jok reprimands him and Sinned calls him useless. Micro-Ice feels that he does not belong. So when the team is sleeping, Micro-Ice sneaks out and runs away.

Prologue (part 2)

Tia is a half-breed, both human and white winged creature. Waking up late for practice is a wonderful way to start the day. Coach Rick informs the team of a coming practice match with the famous Snowkids and the RedTigers. Tia, as the ever serious Captain, displays strong leadership skills as she trains her team.

Chapter 1 : Crows VS RedTigers

The Snowkids will only be able to with the Shillah Crows after they have played with the RedTigers. The Crows defeated the RedTigers easily and the Snowkids interests were piqued. This is because the Crow's identities were hidden by the silver masks that hide their eyes. All they knew about the Crows was that the Captain was the one and only woman on the team, and that she is not to be messed with.

Chapter 2 : The Meeting

The break will last for an hour, the Shillah Crows retired to their locker rooms to rest up for their next match with the Snowkids. Along the corridor, they found Micro-Ice wandering around, debating with himself whether he should play with the Snowkids today. Tia removes her mask and introduces herself. Micro-ice forgets about his infatuation with the hot and sexy Mei and falls for Tia's sweetness. Tia finds out that Micro-ice does not feel the warmth of a true family in his team and invites him to temporarily join their team. The guys in the Shillah Crows were initially unsure, but later readily accepted Micro-Ice into the team. Micro-Ice feels at home.

Chapter 3 : The Traitor 

The Snowkids were shocked to see that Micro-Ice has switched teams. But Archie seems to understand. D'Jok and Sinned branded him a traitor. Thran, Rocket and Ahito were confused while Mei simply doesn't care. The battle began and Micro-Ice was burdened with insults and guilt. The Shillah Crows were losing 3-0. Micro-Ice wants to quit again.

Chapter 4: The Angel

Tia went to Micro-Ice's aid. During the time-out, she gently massaged his shoulders and whispered encouragements to him. She told him to look into her eyes and see the freedom to do as he pleases. Micro-Ice realizes that no matter which team he is on, he should always play with a smile. Have fun, like when he first joined the Snowkids. When the time-out is over, the Shillah Crows surrounded Micro-Ice and took their first united steps into the Field. Micro-Ice is truly at home.

Chapter 5: For Your Sake

The Snowkids and even Micro-ice himself was shocked. Suddenly his legs gave him power to charge into the field; juggle past D'Jok and Sinned, jump over Thran and Rocket, and shoot the ball past Ahito in the goalpost. Micro-Ice found a new reason to fight, it was all for Tia. He worked together with the men of the Shillah Crows and ended up greatly impressing her. The Shillah Crows won against the Snowkids, 14-3.

Chapter 6: Too late To Regret

The Snowkids were amazed. Who knew that Micro-Ice was so good? They approached the Shillah Crows and talked to the masked lady (Tia) and shamelessly asked if they could have Micro-ice back on their team. Tia firmly refuses and walked away. Micro-Ice followed, grinning all the way with his new band of Brothers.

Chapter 7: A New Home

Micro-Ice is now an official member of the Shillah Crows. Fans did not take Micro-Ice's transfer well… but they will get over it. The new Micro-Ice is a mid-fielder, just like he was in the Snowkids. Training is difficult and Coach Rick of the Shillah Crows is a little too harsh for Micro-Ice's liking. But everything was cool, as long as Tia and his new brothers were there. Competitions and friendly matches were common. Micro-Ice had to get used to waking up at ungodly hours to suddenly play a last minute match. Eye-bags grew around his sore eyes, but then again, everything was just cool.

Chapter 8: We're Together Again

No way, ANOTHER friendly match with the Snowkids? Micro-Ice did not look forward to the matches ahead. But as Tia and the Shillahs fitted on their masks to hide their identities, Micro-Ice found out that maybe, he could start afresh as a new player! He put on his very own Shillah mask and marched out to the field. The Shillahs stood at one corner and the Snowkids at the other. Both teams eyed each other. Rocket and Tia met at the middle of the field and kick started with the ball. Due to Tia's near perfection ball playing, almost none of the Snowkids got to touch the ball. Micro-Ice helped to get the ball across the field to his Shillah brothers on the other side. Yup, his role was very important. (Especially with Sinned trying in vain to block his advances)

Chapter 9: The Captain Of The Shillah Crows

The Shillah Crows won of course, Micro-Ice rejoiced with his brothers. Tia took off her mask, (GASP!) and shook hands with Rocket. "Good game." The Snowkids were awed by Tia's surprising beauty. Bet they all expected some macho scarred lady to be the almighty Captain of the Shillah Crows. Micro-Ice suddenly felt unimaginable pride for having such a beautiful and kind team captain such as Tia. Even May's beauty was second to hers… Maybe. D'Jok and Sinned were suddenly all over Tia. Asking for her phone number, address, and her favorite food and places. Tia calmly and happily answered the questions as if she doesn't know D'Jok and Sinned's real plan to woo her.

Micro-Ice later found out that D'Jok and Sinned were only one in a million football players to ask her for her number. Hence the Shillah's familiarity with fame and fortune.

Chapter 10: Famous!

The paparazzi somehow found out about Tia's revealing of her true face in the soccer field. Coach Rick had to send the team away for constant special training to find 'relief' from the annoying press. Apparently, Tia doesn't show her face to just everyone, which meant that she has respect for the Snowkids. Of course Micro-Ice didn't dare to tell anyone how Tia revealed her face to him when they just met. It would be all over the news by then. The Shillah Crows and even attention-loving Micro-Ice were bothered by the press members crowding outside their castle of an apartment. Once, Skye (The attacker of the Shillahs) threw a water bomb out of the window in a desperate attempt to drive them away. It was a rather huge bomb. But the Shillahs almost got sued as one of the poor press members passed out from shock of the attack. Tough luck.

Chapter 11: Tia's Sacred Power 

Tia has an ancient blood that calls for release; it is the blood of the silver Griffin. Y'know, a griffin? Half lion and half falcon/eagle yes? Tia has an extremely rare flux power, different from the level of her brothers of the Shillah Crows. The galactik football committee has banned her from unleashing her power, as the consequences could be… disastrous. Micro-Ice is part of the team now; Coach Rick gives him a pep talk about the team's secrets (Including Tia's) and made him swear an oath to remain forever loyal. Micro-Ice was filled with great determination to protect Tia and finds out that the rest of the Shillahs stayed in this team to do the exact same thing. Tia was their innocent angel, no power or genetic disturbances can change that.

Chapter 12: Tia's Sacred Blood

Coach Rick reluctantly accepts a friendly match with the Shadows. The Shillah men had a practice match with those ghostly shadow players while Micro-Ice and Tia chilled off from their latest morning practice. Tia was surprised to find that the shadows were no push overs. Skye and Hawk had lots of trouble defending against those teleporting pests. When the real match started, Tia's blood called out to her. Ancient sigils appeared and pulsed on her skin; Coach Rick was surprised but didn't stop the match. Micro-Ice and the shadows were stunned speechless as silver feathers burst from Tia's shoulder blades, tearing through her uniform. The Shillah men did not seem as bothered but their eyes sparkled with pride. The match went on.

Chapter 13: Tia's Sacred Wings

The galactik committee members were alerted to the ominous aura that Tia's released feathered appendages gave out. But to the surprise of the other committee, they were quite eager to see the spectacle for themselves instead of trying to capture the elusive rare beast. At the football field, Tia soared effortlessly through the sky with a single beat of her wings. Slicing through the air like knife to a piece of butter, her feet danced about the ball, her control of the little toy was perfection. She weaved about the furious shadow players, her wings forcefully pushing them out of her way, a strong breeze of spring wind lifted her whenever she wanted, and she seems to be controlling the winds themselves. The galactik committee recorded down the scene and the score, all the while keeping track of the aura Tia's wings emitted. Tia ended the game gracefully with a score of 12-2. Her Shillah boys crowded her and started to cheer. The committee went away; Tia was not dangerous to them, for now.

Chapter 14:


	2. Prologue part 1

Yay! My second Fanfiction!

I really got a writer's block on this one.

I tried my best to make this one works and I hope it has worked for you.

Please review and give me your encouragement and other comments.

I am new. Really new at writing, so pls help me by reviewing PMing…

And I really really really hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Galactik Football (Thanks to my dear friend who taught me to type this)

-** Prologue part 1**-

"-We are proud to announce that the Snowkids will advance to the semi-finals, after beating the White Raiders 5-2. Well done Snowkids and congratulations to their coach, Aarch! Here are a few clips caught by the camera. This is Mirenda, signing off."

The screen went blank temporarily, before pictures and short clips flashed across the large screen. Screen shots of Rocket dribbling the ball expertly across the field, to pass it to D'Jok. D'Jok and Sinned kept the ball in between them, not letting their opponents get through them. Sinned suddenly fell back to block an opponent, he nodded to D'Jok who promptly charged ahead with the ball. D'Jok leapt up into the air and did an overhead kick, the flux coursing through his body.

Score! And in the background, there was Micro-Ice. Standing in the middle of the field; he had not touched the ball even once throughout the game…

The screen blanked out when D'Jok switched it off.

"Thank was awesome, man!" Sinned cheered and giving D'Jok a high-five.

"Yeah! Tomorrow, people will be swarming to get our autographs."

"Hey! What about me?" Mei called out. Her beautiful flowing hair trailed behind her, she put her hands on her hips and pouted. "I did good too you know."

Sinned grinned. He walked over to his official girlfriend and slung an arm over her shoulders. "C'mon Mei darling. You are awesome too! The way you stole that ball… Perfection!"

Mei blushed and kissed Sinned on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Eww! Save the romance for later buddy!" Thran joined in. He grinned stupidly; then again, he was the team's joker. His brother Ahito was asleep beside him.

"I dare say that my brother and I did good too!"

Sinned rolled his eyes at Thran's words. "Sure, you did well to defend the post, Thran." He looked to sleeping Ahito. "You too, Ahito." He admitted half-heartedly.

"And Micro-ice did a good job distracting the White raiders!" Thran added. But the comment was ignored by the team.

Mark sat silently with Micro-Ice at the sofa. Micro-Ice had a sulky look on his face.

"Hey, Mark!" D'Jok called. Mark perked up to attention.

"C'mon and join the party, dude! You did well today too!"

Mark stood up and abandoned his place beside Micro-Ice. This made Micro-Ice sulk even harder. Mark did well, Mei did well, Thran did well, Ahito did well, Rocket did well, Sinned did well, D'Jok did well…

What about him? He was part of the team too?

Micro-Ice couldn't shake off the feeling that he was unimportant to the rest of his team members. Watching all of them partying without him, they didn't even call him over? This is… Too much.

He sat silently on the sofa, fiddled with his thumbs for a bit; praying that someone will notice him soon, before he goes insane…

"Hey, wait you guys!" Mei called out. She stopped dancing with Sinned, who frowned angrily. "Micro-Ice, c'mon over here! We won because we are a team, and you are part of that team!"

Finally!

Micro-Ice's spirits lifted as he was finally noticed. But he was still unhappy so he leant back and continued to sulk on the sofa. He turned his head and ignored Mei.

"Come on, Micro-ice. Dance with me!" she tossed her luscious hair.

She was ignored again. Mei huffed and flicked Sinned's shoulder, "Micro-ice is ignoring me. Do something about it!"

"Hey, you little twerp!" Sinned shouted. His arm tightening around Mei's little waist possessively.

"She asked you to come over!"

Micro-ice didn't like to be bossed around, especially by Sinned. He turned to glare at the man, "I don't feel like dancing today."

Mei had a hurt look on her face that made Micro-ice feel a twinge of guilt. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. Whatever the case, it was too late. Sinned was extremely pissed with the way Micro-ice responded to his girlfriend.

The short-tempered man marched over to the boy on the sofa, who was already deeply regretting his words. He reached over and grabbed a handful of Micro-ice's black hair.

"You have one minute to say sorry to Mei. After that, get your butt over to her and dance with her!" Micro-ice gulped as Sinned put his face so close that he could smell alcohol in his breath.

Then Sinned let go fiercely, taking some strands of Micro-ice's hair along with him. Micro-ice winced and looked at Mei who has her arms crossed below her large boobs. The disappointment evident in her face.

Micro-ice walked over tentatively to her, knowing that the whole team was now watching his every move. "Hey," he said as he approached. "You… wanna dance?"

Mei frowned. "I thought you were supposed to apologize first?"

Micro-ice sulked some more. "Does it matter whether I apologize first or dance first? I choose to dance first so c'mon!"

Mei didn't move. Her arms are still folded. "I refuse." She said firmly. "You will apologize first before I accept

your dance proposal."

Micro-ice face palmed. "Aww, C'mon Mei!"

Mei didn't respond. She was still waiting for Micro-Ice's apology.

Micro-ice didn't want to apologize. Why should he apologize? It was his choice not to join the party, why must he apologize? He was a man, he had pride too!

"You are being unreasonable." He said to Mei who looked shocked that he didn't comply to her wishes.

"Look here Micro-ice!" D'jok shouted from across the room. "You want to join this party, then say you're sorry. If not, get out, we do not need spoil sports here."

Of course D'jok will stand up for Mei. He had a secret crush on the pretty girl.

"I am not sorry, Mei. I wish that you will respect my decision that I do not want to dance." Micro-ice said with conviction. Although it was partly his fault due to his stupid pride. Why must Mei get everything she wants just because two of the most talented football players were after her?

He was part of the team too.

"Micro-ice," Mei chimed. "I had good intentions when I asked you over to party with us, but if you refuse because you are too proud, then, I do not think you should even be in this party. This party Is to celebrate our winnings today, and your snobbish attitude is ruining it!"

She motioned her hand towards the door. "Please see yourself out."

Micro-ice straightened up from where he was cowering from the Sinned's glares. "I am part of the Snowkids, you have no right to throw me out!" he shouted. Mei retreated back into the safety of her boyfriend's arms. Sinned picked up a random fruit punch bowl and hurled it at Micro-ice.

Clang!

It was a direct hit. Micro-ice was dazed as his head reeled from the pain of being hit on the head by a bowl. His best clothes were soaked.

"You are not part of any team anymore, you pathetic boy." He growled. Mei buried her face into his shoulder, and let out a sob, as if she really regrets what she had said to Micro-ice.

D'jok came to stand by Sinned and Mei, his shoulders squared angrily. "Micro-ice, last chance. Apologize, or walk out of the team."

Micro-ice has had enough. He was part of the team.

This is his personality, and if they were his true friends they would over look his weaknesses and not force him to change it. They, were not his true friends.

"Hey…hey guys?" Thran tried to interfere. He stepped in between the conflicting parties. "We're all cool here right? No need to get angry."

"Right." Mark added. "We are all a team; we shouldn't fight over a little incident."

"Shut your trap, Outsider." Sinned snarled. Advancing towards Mark, pointing a finger accusingly at him. "You are not a true Snowkids member, you have no right to interfere."

Mark lowered his head as if he really thought that what Sinned said was right. It was wrong! So wrong!

Micro-ice opened his mouth to stand up for Mark, but just then Aarch walked in and saw the fruit punch all over the floor and Micro-ice.

"What is going on here? Rocket, I trusted you and the boys to keep the area clean."

"S-Sir…" The captain, Rocket started to explain, but Sinned cut in.

"Sir, Micro-ice started all of this. He insulted Mei and threatened to quit the team."

Aarch raised an eyebrow. "Really, Micro-ice?" He turned to the flabbergasted boy.

"You want to quit the team?"

Micro-ice felt torn between wanting to clear his name, and just admitting to all those faults that he clearly didn't do. Aarch's eyes were narrowed at him, like he truly believed with Sinned had said. But Micro-ice wouldn't be surprised if he did.

If he cleared his name, Aarch probably would not believe him. D'jok was on Sinned's side, and those two are Aarch's most valuable players…

And he… he was nothing. Just a 'distraction' to the opponents so that the Snowkids can win.

Micro-ice hung his head. He wordlessly turned and exited the room, leaving behind a heavy atmosphere. Mei watched the boy leave the room, and instead of gladness, she felt more hurt. More hurt then when Micro-ice rejected her.

The team felt, pointless without Micro-ice.

"Sinned," Aarch said. The man winced and turned to face the coach. He knew what was in for him.

"Are you very, **extremely** sure that Micro-ice **wanted** to quit the team?"

.

(In the Boy's dorm):

Micro-ice hid his suitcase in the corner, right next to his bed and the window. Today, he was going to escape this place. No more being cast like an outsider in the team anymore. With him out of the way, maybe the Snowkids can win more goals. Aarch can recruit a more worthy player than him.

All in all, the Snowkids are better off without him.

He opened the window with much difficulty, Micro-ice cursed his weakness in strength. He heaved his suitcase out of the window sill and onto the tree. He heard voices at the corridor …

"… icro-ice…. Not… worth it…"

"Yeah… etter… off the team.."

Micro-ice hung his head. So they really didn't want him. He really should go now.

He wrapped his arms around his suitcase and leapt down the branches agilely. He didn't look back. He didn't look back so that he will not cry.

The door knob leading to the boy's dorm rattled. Sinned stepped in first and flicked on the lights.

"Awright Micro-ice. Aarch gave us a thrashing and we just wanted to say…" he took one long look around the empty room.

"The Hell? Where is Micro-ice!"

(To Be Continued…)

So… how was it?

Okay? Horrible? Acceptable?

I really did try my best for this one. Plz review!


End file.
